This invention is related to power-operated covers for open topped containers such as trailers, and more particularly to such a cover having a network of resilient ropes for folding the cover into a pleated position as it is being retracted to open the top of the trailer.
Large open-top trailers are employed for transporting materials that are received into the trailer through its open top. It is desireable to cover the top of such trailers for a variety of reasons. For example, some materials tend to bounce out of the trailer onto the highway. Other materials, such as asphalt, must be kept in a heated condition which can best be done by covering the trailer top with a flexible cover.
Some trailers are substantial in size so that it is difficult to manually manipulate the cover between its open and closed positions. The prior art discloses various power means for assisting the user, usually by winding the cover on a reel. Such prior art devices have received very little commercial acceptance.